Rain, Umbrella and You
by Masta Yuu
Summary: Baekhyun yang tak bisa pulang karena hujan, tiba-tiba dihampiri seseorang dan memberinya sebuah payung. Sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun berdesir ketika ia tak sengaja bersentuhan si lelaki misterius. Akankan sesuatu terjadi? / ChanBaek Fict. Yaoi. DLDR! Masta Yuu presents "Rain, Umbrella and You".


**Disclaimer** : Semua cast yang kugunakan milik Tuhan, orang tua dan semua yang mencintai mereka.

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Warning : Yaoi story, ChanBaek Fict, May Typos.

DLDR!

Here we go!

 **Yuumin Presents 'You' ChanBaek fiction**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Rain, Umbrella, and You._

Langit terlihat gelap, hanya beberapa garis sinar matahari yang mampu menerobos tebalnya awan mendung. Angin berisik, berbisik. Hujaman air yang tiada hentinya turun sejak dua jam terakhir, membuat suasana semakin dingin. Ia, Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi di aula sekolahnya, beberapa kali menggosokkan tangannya mencari kehangatan. Sesekali meniup jemarinya yang hampir sedingin es. Bahkan kuku-kukunya pun membiru. Gumaman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya, merutuki hujan yang turun dan terlihat seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Andai saja aku tak mengikuti ekstra vokal tadi, pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti ini." Dengusnya.

Benar memang, jika ia tidak mengikuti ekstrakurikuler vokal di sekolahnya, mungkin kini ia sedang menonton tv dirumah ditemani segelas coklat hangat buatan ibunya. Tapi apa daya, dirinya murid pindahan baru di sekolah ini. Hampir menginjak dua minggu lebih tepatnya. Jadi, sebagai murid baru, tentu ia harus taat terhadap aturan dan menjaga sikap dengan mengikuti ekstrakurikuler yang hanya diikuti beberapa siswa karena siswa lain lebih memilih untuk absen.

Sudah satu jam lebih Baekhyun mendekam di aula. Giginya bergemelatuk, semakin kedinginan. Ia melihat sekitar, sepi. Ya, sepi, hanya dirinya disini. Beberapa menit sebelum ekstrakurilulernya berakhir, hujan sudah turun. Teman-teman satu grupnya sudah pulang sejak tadi menerobos hujan. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Sudah satu jam lebih ia duduk kedinginan di aula ini. Kalau ia tak ingat ada perban di kepalanya, ia pasti juga akan nekat berlarian menuju halte ditengah hujan. Andai ponselnya tak tertinggal di kamar, mungkin ia bisa menelepon sang ibu agar menjemputnya.

"Kapan hujan ini akan berakhir? Sial! Kalau begini aku tak akan bisa pulang." Gerutunya lagi. Ini hampir jam 5 sore, langit yang gelap diiringi hujan deras ditengah aula sekolah bukanlah hal baik menurutnya. Ia sedikit takut, jujur saja.

"Lebih baik aku ke gerbang daripada disini terus."

Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sambil memperkirakan lamanya waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk sampai ke gerbang. Sedikit ragu untuk melangkah keluar aula. Tapi, dengan sedikit helaan napas, kaki-kakinya mulai berlari kecil. Pekikan pelan sesekali terdengar saat ia sedikit terpeleset di jalan yang licin.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega setelah sampai di gerbang. Namun, ia sedikit menyesal karena ditempatnya sekarang ia malah kedinginan. Ia tidak sampai terpikir jika atap gerbangnya memang tak seluas aula. Berdiam diri digerbang pun tidak ada gunanya. Ia mulai berpikir untuk berlari ke halte tempat biasa ia menunggu bus saat pulang.

"Halte agak jauh, kalau kesana pasti malah basah kuyup." Berhenti sejenak sambil berpikir, menatap ke segala arah memcari jawaban. Hingga Baekhyun telah memutuskan.

"Daripada nggak pulang-pulang terus mati kedinginan disini, lebih baik aku hujan-hujanan saja, toh cuma sampai halte"

Selesai beragumen dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun bersiap menerjang hujan untuk kedua kalinya, tasnya pun sudah diposisikan diatas kepala. Baru akan melangkah, ia mendengar langkah kaki dengan suara kecipak air yang terinjak dari arah belakangnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Disana, sekitar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang laki-laki berseragam hitam untuk almamaternya, dengan dalaman kemeja putih, celana coklat dan bersepatu kets tengah berjalan kearahnya menggunakan payung berwarna hijau.

'Mungkin anak sekolah lain.' Baekhyun membatin. Tapi satu pemikiran melayang di otaknya, kenapa ia tak melihatnya tadi?

Baekhyun berusaha acuh dengan menatap kedepan lagi, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Baekhyun menoleh lagi, kali ini kesamping. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali melihat laki-laki pembawa payung itu sudah berada didekatnya.

"Halo~?"

Si laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Emm, iya?" Baekyun bertanya, memastikan. Dilihatnya si laki-laki itu tersenyum, merasa lucu dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Aku bertanya, apa kau butuh bantuan?" Di lelaki bertanya kembali.

"Bantuan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, lelaki didepannya menawarkan bantuan. Ia tak langsung percaya karena bagaimanapun mereka tidak saling kenal, orang asing.

"Mungkin kau butuh payung?" Si lelaki bertanya dengan senyum yang setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku punya satu lagi jika kau mau." Ucap si lelaki, lagi. Baekhyun tetap diam. Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun kembali terdiam ketika lelaki dihadapannya mendekat dan menyodorkan gagang payung hijau yang lelaki itu gunakan kepadanya.

"Pegang dulu, akan kuambilkan payung yang satunya."

Baekhyun refleks menerima payung hijau itu. Tak sengaja jari-jarinya menyentuh jemari sang pemilik payung dan ia merasa sesuatu berdesir dalam dirinya. Ia melihat lelaki itu merogoh tasnya, kemudian seulas senyum kembali mengembang dibibir lelaki itu saat ia mengeluarkan payung lipat berwarna kuning. Seketika payung hijau ditangannya kembali diambil.

"Ini, pakailah, nanti luka dikepalamu basah lagi." Ucap si lelaki sambil melihat perban dikepala Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik terlewati, Baekhyun masih terdiam, lelaki dihadapannya lagi-lagi tersenyum. Lalu lelaki itu mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun, menaruh payung kuning itu dan memegangkannya. Baekhyun terkesiap menerimanya, desiran itu kembali.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Pelan, Baekyun membuka payungnya.

"Mau jalan bersama?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Kau ke halte depan kan? Kita searah."

"Ah, iya. Baiklah." Baekhyun menurut, dari pada ia harus terus menerus melihat di lelaki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan. Berjalan dibawah rinai hujan dengan payung mereka yang saling bersentuhan namun masing-masing pemegang payung tetap berjarak. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga di perempatan jalan, si lelaki mendadak berhenti, membuat Baekhyun pun ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menatap datar tengah jalan. Serasa melihat sesuatu yang penting disana.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun pun berjalan kembali dengan lelaki itu disampingnya. Sesekali matanya melirik, memperhatikan. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa tahu, lelaki disampingnya memiliki hidung mancung dan daun telinga bagian atasnya agak panjang. Rambutnya agak ikal, sewarna dengan milik Baekhyun, coklat tua. Dan, ia baru menyadari jika ia kalah tinggi dari lelaki itu.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai di halte. Ia segera menutup kembali payung yang ia gunakan dan mengembalikannya.

"Punyamu." Baekhyun mengulurkan payung itu.

"Ambil saja."

Dengan tak enak hati Baekhyun pun menggenggam kembali payung itu.

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Kau?"

"Ah, busmu sudah datang." Bukannya menjawab, si lelaki malah memberitahunya bahwa busnya sudah datang. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa berat. Ia ingin sedikit lebih lama di halte ini, namun ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Naiklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa sebagai tanda perpisahan. Disaat bus mulai melaju, ia berbalik dan sedikit berteriak.

"Siapa namamu?"

Namun, ia tertegun. Si lelaki pembawa payung itu telah lenyap, pergi entah kemana. Bus pun semakin menjauhi halte. Baekhyun berpikir 'cepat sekali perginya?', karena ia yakin sesaat setelah ia menaiki bus, laki-laki itu masih disana. Menghela napas, Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk kosong di samping jendela. Meletakkan payung yang kini menjadi miliknya itu di kursi sampingnya. Namun, gerakan tangannya terhenti. Ia melihat sesuatu di gagang payung itu. Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang dilapisi isolasi bening. 'Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya tadi?' Pikirnya. Ia mengambil payung itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas kertas.

"Park Chanyeol.."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hari berganti, Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Memasuki kelas, ia langsung duduk dibangkunya. Tepukan dibahunya membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"Apa?"

Suho, pelaku penepuk bahunya menampilkan cengiran. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya tampak penasaran.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Suho. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Pulang habis ekstra vokal kemarin, kau tetap di aula sampai hujan reda? Hujannya kan baru berhenti jam 7 malam. Nggak takut?"

"Nggak lah, aku pulang sekitar jam 5. Ada seseorang yang memberiku payung." Jelas Baekyun sambil menunjukkan payung lipat yang sengaja ia simpan di tasnya untuk jaga-jaga jika hujan turun lagi.

"Orang lewat ya? Oh iya, kau jalan kaki ke halte hujan-hujan kemarin nggak takut pas lewat perempatan jalan itu?" Suho merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Memang kenapa dengan perempatan itu?"

Suho mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, ada tabrak lari di perempatan itu. Korbannya siswa dari SMU Moon-hwa. Rumor yang beredar, siswa itu luka parah, bahkan darahnya sampai merembes keluar dari jas almamaternya. Dari yang kudengar, siswa itu tinggi, rambutnya coklat gelap, tampan dan lumayan pintar juga di kelasnya. Entah sekarang dia hidup atau mati."

END

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga ini fict. Aku gak tau sebenernya ini masuk genre apa, jadi ya gitu deh asal milih genre. Fict ini juga udah pernah ku post di grup ChanBaek di fb, cuma ada perubahan disana sini.

Fict ini idenya muncul pas aku lagi mikir, gimana kalo pulang kerja trus hujan, n aku gk bawa jas hujan, gak mungkin kan kalo aku nerobos, kalo nunggu sampe hujan selese mah bakal lama. So jadilah fict ini.

Mau di kasih Prekuel ama Sekuel tuh gimana ya, liat respon dulu deh...

Salam hangat, Yuumin

 _Edited at Dec 18th 2015, 07.49pm_

Mind to Fav,

Follow,

Or

Review?


End file.
